The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar Dicentra peregrina×Dicentra exima plant, botanically known as Dicentra ‘Fire Island’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Fire Island’. The new cultivar of Dicentra is a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new Dicentra was developed through on ongoing breeding program by the Inventor in Hokkaido, Japan to develop new cultivars of Dicentra with good vigor and long flowering periods. ‘Fire Island’ arose a cross make in June 2002 between an unnamed plant of Dicentra peregrina from the Inventor's breeding program as the female parent and an unnamed plant of Dicentra exima from the Inventor's breeding program as the male parent. ‘Fire Island’ was selected in June 2004 as a single unique plant from the above cross.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by means of stem cuttings in December 2005 in Hokkaido, Japan. Asexual reproduction by cuttings and in vitro propagation has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.